


The Procrastinator

by Lucky_Number_Seventeen



Series: Roadtrips, writing prompts, and drawing requests! [3]
Category: RPF [Roleplay Forum], Roblox
Genre: I've got nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Number_Seventeen/pseuds/Lucky_Number_Seventeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc is having trouble. He wants to finish his Roblox fanfiction, but the ending continues to elude him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Procrastinator

**Author's Note:**

> #3 A story involving Marc combating procrastination, while trying to write a three-chapter story for RPF. It can end either having Marc finish the story, or procrastination prevailing, resulting in him canceling the story and becoming infamous for doing so.

Marc stared blankly at the blinking cursor, a frown perched upon his lips. Try as he might, the teenager simply couldn't think of a way to end his great fic. It had to be absolutely perfect, but as the days passed with no result, the teenager couldn't help but fall further into despair. It had been a month since he had last posted a chapter, and while that in itself didn't seem so bad, his readers were beginning to complain.

So far the story had received fair views. They weren't the best, but they were okay - something he could feel proud off. Marc enjoyed writing the fic about Minty's takeover, and the ruin that followed. He published one chapter, and then the next, riding on the high that writing something new brought.

But that high had long since ended, and now he was stuck.

Some part of him, well, a large part of him wanted to drop the story. Post a "Hey guys.. I'm sorry but it looks like this won't be finished.." It was within his power to do so. He didn't have a way to end the story, and therefore would simply drop it. In doing so, however, he would take the coward's way out. And who knew how the forum would react. For a minute there, Marc was glad that a thousand miles of computer separated him from the rest of RPF, otherwise he would probably be hunted down.

At the same time, Marc didn't want to be a coward. It was within his power to finish the story. And a crappy ending would be better than no ending at all.. Right?

"Nonono!" Letting out a squeak of frustration, he pounded his fist against the keyboard, causing a random line of text to crop up. The teenager looked away, before combing his hands through his stiff, brown hair. His weary eyes wandered to the alarm clock next to him, which read off '10:07'. This was going to be a long night.

By four am, Marc had achieved some success. He wrote about two paragraphs of fluff. While the paragraphs didn't further the story in any meaningful way, just seeing the words on his screen filled his heart. He could write more. And he did.

Five hours, two coffees, and one sugar high later, he had achieved his goal. Staying up all night in order to hammer out a paragraph was soo worth it. For he had completed his story. Running on the high that had consumed him for the last hour of so of writing, Marc hammered out the last sentence on his computer, before clicking submit.

"I've done it!" The roleplayer crowed triumphantly, throwing his arms up into the air. Grinning at his alarm clock, which now read '9:48', he wearily crawled over the bed pushed into the corner of his room and pulled the covers over him. The teenager was out like a light, sound asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

And it never even occurred to Marc to check for spelling errors.


End file.
